


The Way It Really Happened....

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stag Night Fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The way Sign Of Three should have happened after the stag night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Sherlock to be his best man.

“Mind if I interrupt?”, John said as he watched Sherlock searing an eyeball with a blowtorch. For some reason the sight caused a feeling in his heart that he couldn’t identify. Heart, not stomach, which would have been more appropriate.

“Be my guest.”, Sherlock said. John looked so beautiful and so right standing there in the doorway to the kitchen. He had an odd feeling in his heart that he couldn’t identify. He was so distracted by this that the eyeball slipped off the utensil and fell into his cup of tea. Covering his gaffe, he held up the cup and said, “Tea?”

“Ah...”, John made a face and took a seat. “So, the big question.” Why was he nervous about this? Sherlock was his best friend after all.

”Mmm-hmmm.”, Sherlock murmured, giving John his full attention.

“The best man.” There he’d said it. He’d realized that he couldn’t get married without Sherlock but for some reason this felt wrong.

”The best man.” It was a statement. Why had John shown up asking questions about Billy Kincade? New case?

”What do you think?”, John elaborated. He should have known he’d get no help in this area from Sherlock.

“Billy Kincade.”, he said firmly.

”Sorry, what?”, John was totally confused. Who? And why was this simple task so hard? Why did he feel almost sad?

”Billy Kincade.” Why was this even a question? And why did John have to look so good?

Twenty minutes later:

Out on the sidewalk outside 221B, John sighed. Sherlock was going to be his best man but he’d been so stunningly clueless about being John’s best friend that if it had been anyone else, he’d have thought they were just being difficult. Sherlock was so clueless about social norms and how John felt about him that it was almost comical. He’d told Sherlock that he loved him and that he was his best friend which had struck him dumb. Could he really not know how John felt??? John put his hands in his pockets thoughtfully and walked on.

Sherlock watched John from the sitting room window, his eyeball experiment all but forgotten. John had said he loved him. He couldn’t believe how his heart had swelled at those words. Of course he didn’t mean romantic love, as he shoved the hurt down, but best friend love and had asked him to be his best man. Sherlock of course said yes, or at least he thought he had, and he vowed to make John’s wedding a success. For the man he loved.


	2. Later that evening,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is thinking.

Mary was already home when John walked in that evening. He gave her a hug and light kiss as he took off his jacket.

Taking his jacket from him, she said lightly, “So, did Sherlock say yes?”

Moving into the sitting room and his favorite chair, John said, “Yes, although I had to explain that he was my best friend which freaked him out a bit. Ok, a lot.” He laughed, "How can someone so smart be so clueless about something so obvious?”

Mary sighed, “I don’t know John, you tell me.”

~~~~~~~~

Sherlock decided the best way to heal his breaking heart was to ignore it and throw himself into work. He had two active cases going with NSY as well as an armful of cold cases he worked on when his heart grew too heavy. His personal case inbox was bursting. On top of that he was working on putting together the perfect wedding for his John, even if the wedding wasn’t with him. If John loved Mary and wanted to be with her then Sherlock would do everything to help bring it about.

~~~~~~


End file.
